disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains' Last Words
Here is a list of Disney Villains who say their last words before getting defeated within the movies. List *Ursula: So much for true love! *Hades: I don't feel too good. I felt a little... fluuuuuuuuuusssssssssssshhhhhhed........ *Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. *Hopper: Are there a bunch of little girls in this one, too? Hello, girls. *Jackal: AHHHH!! A BADGER!!!! *Professor Ratigan: I won!! Ha ha ha! *Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out? *Sykes: FAGIN!!!! *Bruce: Swim away! *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear: Where's your kid now, Sheriff? *Sid Phillips: The toys! The toys are ALIVE!! Nice dolly... *Stinky Pete: Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! No! No! NO!! *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest): CURSE YOU JACK SPARROW! *Scroop: Say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Jafar (The Return of Jafar): My lamp! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Judge Doom: I'm melting! Melting! Whoa whoa whoa whoooooooaaaaaaaa... *Lyle T. Rourke: Tired, Mr. Thatch? Well that's a darn shame, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up! *Alameda Slim: It ain't over 'til the fat man sings! *AUTO: No... *Chick Hicks: What's wrong with everybody?! Ow! What's happening!? Hey, this is the start of the Chick-era! *Skinner: Who cooked the ratatouille?! I demand to know!! *Dr. Facilier: I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! *Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. Be a man. *Percival C. McLeach: I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *John Silver: *Tony Perkis: *Meredith Blake: Excuse me? *Nome King: *Lord Belasco: *Evil Queen: I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones! *Gaston: Let me go! Let me go! Please... don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything! *Judge Claude Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit! *Shere Khan: *Ramsley: *Lana Thomas: *Stromboli: I got no strings on me *Scar: No, l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! No, no! NOOOO! *Zira: This is for you, Scar! *Randall Boggs: Look at everyone's favorite scarer now, you stupid, pathetic waste! You've been Number One for too long, Sullivan! Now your time is up! And don't worry, I'll take good care of the kid!" *Henry J. Waternoose III: Where will everybody get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse because of YOU! *Darla: FISHY!!! *Charles F. Muntz: Enough! I'm taking that bird back with me, alive OR dead! *Bowler Hat Guy: *Foxy Loxy: *Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins): CURSE YOU, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!! *Governor Ratcliffe: Untie me at once. I'll have your heads for this! *Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl): Why cold. I feel... cold. *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso! *Barnaby: *Merlock: My tailsman!! *Kaa: *Morgana: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Queen of Hearts: Off of her head!! *Horned King: No! You'll not have me!! My power cannot die! Curse you!! No! NO!! *Sao Feng: *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey, Doanld & Goofy: The Three Musketeers): I hate happy endings. *Master Control Program: *Sark: *Clu: *Syndrome: This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I'll get your son! Oh, no... *Carl Quigley: *Yubaba: *Colonel Muska: My eyes! I can't see!!! No! NOOO!!!! *Cat King: *The Witch of the Waste: *Doctor Phillium Benedict: *Br'er Fox: *Prince John: AW, AW, AW, MY POOR PAW! *Captain Gantu: Wait.... I can explain you. *Jadis the White Witch: *Miraz: I'm in charge of you when all this finish. *Queen Narissa: *Madame Medusa: There goes my diamond. *Madam Mim: I hate sunshine! I HATE... HATE. HATE... HATE... HATE SUNSHINE!!!!!! *Yzma: Squeakin'. *Tex Richman: You're breaking the law! I own that name! *The Moopets: Hey Richman! We had a deal! Yeah for reallies! Yeah,you owe us money man! What the wocka?! *Darla: FISHY!!! *Jacoby: No fair! *Lampwick: AAAAAGHHH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! SOMEBODY HELP! I've been framed! HELP! Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal. Call that beetle. Call anybody!... Mama? MAAAAMAAAAAAA!!... *Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of HELL! *Oogie Boogie: Now look what you've done!!! My Bugs! My bugs! My bugs, my bugs, my bu... *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Ed? Yes. Yes. Yes. *Helga Sinclair: Nothing personal. *Nuka: I'm sorry, mother. I tried... *Bartholomew: Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're at the top and that's that...Oh dear. to Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan... the world's greatest- *Fidget: No! Not me! Wait! I can't fly! I can't fly! *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! And so is the life of your son. What are you staring at? *The Cyclops: ME! BITE OFF! HEAD! HAHAHA!!!! *Willie the Giant: Come back here! Come back here! *Blackbeard: Trickster! Devil! *Cruella De Vil: You idiots! You, you fools! Ah! You imbeciles! *Edgar: You're going to Timbuktu if it's the last thing I do. *Barnaby: *Mr. Snoops: *The Ringmaster: *Turbo: You fools! Why are going in the ligh-igh—ooh... oh... No! Yes! No! No! Yes! No! Yes! Yeah! No! Hoo-ah, Go into the ligh-AAAGGGHHH!!!" Category:lists